


Full Moon

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Full Moon ritual, Supernatural Elements, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, Wicca, flowers in hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Pidge sneaks out of the house to join the night elf Allura to learn the basics of the ritual for the full moon.





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cornertwin1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornertwin1/gifts).



> For twinniepie on Tumblr
> 
> You asked for fluff/slice of life, lightly supernatural, or summer activities. I took this and consulted my Wicca wife and thought this would work nicely for a mix of all aspects of your request. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Note: I did keep the ritual mostly vague on purpose. I am not Wicca myself and while I did a fair amount of research and had my wife read over this afterwards to make sure I portrayed everything correctly, please keep in mind this is a work of fiction and also about a fictional race. Some aspects may not seem accurate to practicing Wiccans.

Pidge waited carefully until all the lights were out in the house and giving it another ten minutes after that to make sure her parents were asleep. As soon as her clock signaled the right amount of time had passed, she slipped out from under her covers, carefully positioning pillows to look like her form under covers. It wouldn’t do much if anyone came to check on her more closely, but it would work to cover her tracks if someone happened to just peek in.

It wasn’t that she couldn’t just go out before everyone else went to sleep, that she necessarily needed to sneak out at all, she was more than old enough to do whatever she liked. But this was something she wanted to keep to herself and not have to worry about anything any of her family members might say. She could cast a small cloaking spell, but that would raise way too many questions should anyone notice.

Besides, her mom still saw her as her little baby, which made her a bit more overprotected than necessary. 

Bed situated, Pidge carefully climbed out of her window, making sure it was shut most of the way behind her, a small scrap of wood keeping it from shutting completely. She made her way across the garage roof and slipped down the sturdy trellis her grandfather had built them ages ago for her mother’s roses. 

Feet on the ground, she brushed herself off, not wanting to look like she just rolled through a garden bed before reaching her destination. She had someone to impress, after all. 

It was only a few blocks before the suburban streets she grew up on faded into the forest, moonlight more than enough for her to see by when she knew the path so well. Less than a quarter mile into the woods, a small clearing opened up before her and she smiled when she saw the lone occupant. 

“Allura,” she called softly, the late hour making her more subdued. When the night elf looked her way, smile wide, Pidge tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear shyly. She briefly wondered again if she shouldn’t have cut her hair a few weeks back, given just how beautiful Allura’s long pale waves shone in the dim light, but Allura’d had more than enough fun weaving night-blooming jasmine into the short strands the last time they saw each other. So, really, she was just being silly again.

Allura stepped over to Pidge, arms outstretched and bare feet silent on the grass. “Bright eyes, I was hoping you would make it in time.”

“So, I’m not late, right?”

The night elf shook her head, silver hair following the movement smoothly to mimic waves down her back. “No, just in time. The Goddess hasn’t quite reached her zenith yet, so we have enough time to prepare.”

Pidge placed her hands in Allura’s and was led over to the smooth stone in the center of the clearing, Allura’s altar. 

“This is one that can be done alone or with a group, so there’s no pressure to be around others if you do not wish to be.”

Items were carefully placed on the stone, Pidge recognizing them as representations of the elements in their corresponding cardinal directions from previous lessons with Allura. “We need to draw a circle first, right?”

The night elf beamed. “That’s correct! Walk with me and feed your magic into the ring. Once set, we’ll get started with the ritual.”

Pidge blushed at the praise and followed the other smoothly, taking steadying breaths as she stepped to clear both her mind and the space around them. It wouldn’t do to potentially bring unwanted energies into their space. Circle closed and everything else in place, Allura guided her through calling down the power of the moon to bless them and guide them in completing their goals before the new moon arrived. 

It wasn’t something Pidge could easily explain, but it was almost like her mother’s hugs and guidance filling her as they completed the ritual and thanked the Goddess for her help. The powers around them were released and they carefully walked in reverse around the circle to make sure nothing remained tied to the space that wasn’t meant to be. 

“You did very well, Bright eyes,” Allura said softly, pulling Pidge along to sit with her beneath one of the trees at the edge of the clearing so they could watch the moon together. “I’m sure it won’t be long at all before you’re the one leading the rituals.”

Pidge settled down between the night elf’s legs as directed, long skirts flowing around them both, and shook her head. She could feel her cheeks burning again. “Nah, that’s all right. I like following you better. You’re definitely much better at this than me.”

Allura hummed, a pleased sound, as delicate fingers began running through Pidge’s short hair, sending shivers down the witch’s spine. “Aren’t you the little sweet talker?”

Feeling bold, Pidge tipped her head back onto Allura’s shoulder and smiled up at her. “Only for you, princess.”

The nickname earned her the best sound in the world, in her perhaps biased opinion. Allura’s giggles reminded her of the small bells used at Christmastime, filling the air around them with their sweet sound. 

“Come now, sit up. I want to see how Gardenias look in your hair before you need to head home,” Allura said, pressing a kiss to Pidge’s forehead before pushing her back upright. 

It was a sad reminder that their time together was finite, but Pidge did as asked, holding still as fingers curled through her hair, expertly weaving the blooms into her strands to stay in place even as she walked home later that night. It wouldn’t be for much longer, though. Her plans were almost complete and she’d be able to set up a small home for herself (and perhaps for Allura, granted she was still willing to continue what was building between them) within the boundaries of the forest itself so she wouldn’t have to worry about leaving her princess’ side ever again. 

Pidge fell asleep in her bed later smiling, dreaming of dancing together in moonlight, lulled by the peaceful scent of the flowers still in her hair.


End file.
